<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Uncommon Pair by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684770">An Uncommon Pair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreamtale, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale AU, very rarepair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream slowly starts becoming closer to Sans. They end up stargazing in his universe, enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Dream Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Uncommon Pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had recently gotten close to Sans, well, the classic Sans, that is. He was glad at least there was one world that would never be attacked by anyone, as it is the original source. He didn’t mean to get close to Sans, he really didn’t. It was by accident, really. He stumbled upon his world while trying to outrun Nightmare (thankfully, he was successful). They introduced each other, well, more so Sans introduced himself. Dream did know lots about him after all. Which he definitely was not going to bring up, thank you very much.<br/>
Dream soon realized Sans’ company was always relaxing and content. After a stressful day from saving the world, he’d occasionally stop by Sans’ universe and they’d talk about anything and everything. It was really refreshing.</p><p>Dream found himself sitting beside Sans, gazing up at the sprinkles of stars and a blanket of darkness wrapped over them. They sat in comfortable silence, before Sans made a joke.</p><p>“How do you know when the moon has had enough to eat?” He asked the guardian, turning his head at the other with a lazy grin on his face.</p><p>Dream smiled and shrugged. “I dunno, when?”</p><p>“When it’s <em>full</em>.” The two laughed, their voices filling the air.</p><p>“I haven’t seen ya coming around too often, work has been busy, I assume?” Sans announced.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry! Believe me, I’d rather be here than stepping foot in a very dangerous area, it’s not very fun.” Sans hummed in response.</p><p>“Have ya made any progress with your bro? Or is he still a walking being of negativity and destroying worlds in his path?” He teased, his voice lighthearted.</p><p>“He’s been pretty silent for a few weeks. The only time he went out was when his gang went on a food raid, but that was a week ago. Normally when he’s silent, he’s planning something big.” Dream huffed worriedly.</p><p>Sans scooted closer to Dream and pulled him to his chest, flopping the two on the pointy grass. Yellow blush appeared on Dream’s cheekbones.</p><p>“S-Sans? What’re you doing?” He sputtered, his voice gradually raising higher.</p><p>“I’m trying to help ya relax, bud. Just focus on the now, okay? You’ll deal with Nightmare when the time comes.” Dream pouted like a child, but didn’t stop him.</p><p>The two laid in comfortable silence again, watching the sky shimmer and shine.</p><p>Dream stirred awake, feeling his body being held. He shuffled around, realizing he fell asleep with Sans while stargazing. Sans was cuddled around him like a koala, their legs wrapped together like pretzels. It’s not like Dream minded anyways. Thankfully, Dream has off the next day, so he wasn’t in a rush to go anywhere.</p><p>However, it was getting chilly out and Dream would rather be in a nice and air conditioned house. As he was stuck in thought, Sans moved around a bit, opening up his eye sockets.</p><p>“Dream..?” Sans mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. The guardian nervously explained their predicament to the other skeleton.</p><p>“We should probably get outta here.” Sans said. Dream nodded in affirmation and sluggishly removed himself from Sans. The two fixed themselves, ready to part separate ways.</p><p>As Sans turned to leave and head back home, Dream called out, “Wait, Sans!” The said skeleton turned around, patiently waiting for him to continue. Dream felt his face flush again and he hugged Sans tightly in his arms. Sans blinked in shock before a smile appeared on his face and he patted the top of Dream’s skull, with his smile still present.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very odd pair, I know! I just thought of this the other day and I couldn't get it out of my head. Idk what the ship name would be though. They would be such a wholesome couple! And I don't think there is any shipping content of this, which is a shame! I crave it! Let me know if you’d like more of this ship! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>